


【丐明】摔

by YF_PX



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YF_PX/pseuds/YF_PX





	【丐明】摔

这天，穆卡兴冲冲的来到扬州，想着甩着大轻功接小轻功完美的降落在繁华的扬州广场，怎料刚落地脚一滑，啪的一声摔跪在人群中。

周围的群众都被他吓得愣住了，而他自己也没想到会摔倒，保持着摔倒的姿势愣了一下。在众人还没有反应过来之前冷静地站起来，拍拍手上和裤子的灰尘，从容的往树林走去。

一到树林穆卡立马隐身，背靠着树蹲在地上双手抱着头，把头埋在双脚间。懊恼的抓着头发想“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我今天怎么没有带兜帽！脸都丢到明尊那里去了，好丢脸啊！@#￥……&@￥”

这时，穆卡感觉头上传来一阵湿意，以为下雨抬头一看原来是一个丐哥在树上捂着脸颤抖着，手里的酒瓶因为颤抖溢出来落到穆卡的头上。穆卡以为他受伤了，想着现身问问。

怎料仔细一看原来在憋笑！穆卡恼羞成怒的看着那个丐哥，从这里能看到他方才出丑的地方，一定是把他刚刚的丑态都尽收眼底，知道他在树下才那样子憋笑的！

穆卡一个流光囚影来到丐哥背后，想着给他一刀教训教训他，谁知丐哥敏捷的躲开了，伸手一抓刚好把显形的穆卡抓住，顺势搂在怀里。穆卡顿时炸毛了！挣扎着从丐哥怀里出来，丐哥双手用力把穆卡抱紧咳了一声说“别动哈，这里位子不多小心掉下去。”

穆卡听着耳边熟悉的声音，慢慢就不挣扎了，抬起头恶狠狠的对着名叫郭凡丐哥道“你刚刚是在笑我吧，吃我一拳！”用拳头猛地打在郭凡结实的腹肌上。郭凡没料到穆卡会来怎么一下，一时没有防备到扎扎实实的吃了一拳。一手揉着肚子一手抱着穆卡，讨好的说道“咳，我当然没有笑你，你想多了媳妇。”拉起穆卡的手看了看上面的伤口，然后放到嘴巴轻轻地呼出一口气，轻轻地舔着伤口。

穆卡吃痛的想把手抽回“别舔，脏。”

郭凡在伤口上微微的亲了下“不脏，帮媳妇消毒消毒。你膝盖也受伤了吧，我们回家看看膝盖的伤口。”说完不理穆卡的反应，直接甩起双人轻功飞出去。

等穆卡反应过来，郭凡已经带着他安全的回到家，刚一到地郭凡拍拍穆卡的屁股得意道“你看，这才是完美的降落。”穆卡瞪了郭凡一眼只哼了一声，自顾自的走进屋里。

郭凡绕了绕头发，讪讪的跟着进屋。一进屋，顿时狼尾巴都翘起来了，只见穆卡把裤子脱了，就穿了金色丁字裤，露出白净修长的双腿坐在床边。如果忽略膝盖上红彤彤的擦伤就完美了，事实上郭凡看见穆卡的伤口后立马心痛起来了，蹲在穆卡旁边抬起他的膝盖，用干净的布沾着水轻轻地清理着伤口问道“痛不痛？”

“还好啦，着伤又不算什么，你不要那么大惊小怪。”穆卡看着郭凡小心翼翼的动作，脸上出现淡淡的红晕，在郭凡看不见的地方浅浅的笑了。


End file.
